


We'll Be Burning Up Like Neon Lights

by starrywrite



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall’s never liked clubs - that is until the brunette behind the bar catches his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Burning Up Like Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhuman/gifts).



> GOING BACK TO MY ROOTS WITH THIS ONE HOLY HELL. like damn it's been AGES since i've written anything Kames, i feel like i was visting an old friend writing this… ngl i’m a bit rusty but i think this came out good :) 
> 
> this was written as a commission for my friend Amber :) if you're interested you can check out my commission information here: http://howellsprincess.tumblr.com/commissions and maybe consider commissioning me? it'd mean the world if you did <3

Kendall’s phone vibrates on his bed, the sound almost muffled against his comforter and pillows. but he can see the glow of a text message revealing the address of the club he’s meant to be at - the club he was supposed to be at by now, but seeing as he’s prolonging actually leaving his house, he’s a bit late. And to his own birthday party. 

Truth be told, he isn’t all that gutted about being late to his birthday party - he kind of doesn’t even want to go. Kendall’s great at putting on the “young, wild, and free” act when it matters, but when it comes down to it, he can be a bit of an introvert. Especially after a long work week where he’s been on his feet all seven days of the week, his only down time involved him sitting at a computer doing even more work. Today’s his first proper day off, where he actually has jack shit to do, in weeks and he has every intent of enjoying it as much as possible. 

That being said, he really isn’t thrilled about spending his evening at a club. 

Kendall’s never really liked clubs; they’re too loud, too crowded, and a guy in Adidas sneakers always ends up coming up to him, asking to buy him a drink. But he goes out anyway because he doesn’t have any other plans for the day, and he knows his friends will take the piss out of him if he tells them he’d rather stay at home, comfortable in his bed with a TV dinner and the ability to binge watch the newest season of Teen Wolf at his fingertips. 

But regardless of how he’d prefer to spend his evening, he still gets ready and he heads out, deciding that it isn’t going to hurt if he goes out for his birthday. And who knows, maybe he’ll end up having the time of his life tonight?

He showers and gets dressed quickly, as he definitely wasted enough time contemplating going out and then he wasted even more time doing… well, nothing, and then Kendall’s out of the house and he makes his way over to the club his friends told him to meet them at. He isn’t sure what to expect when he walks inside - strippers waiting for him with a huge cake? Everyone jumping out, shouting “surprise!” at him? Maybe just a plentiful amount of his friends actually there when he walks inside because that sure as hell isn’t what he receives. 

When he walks inside, he finds that none of his friends are actually waiting for him, and he huffs to himself at the idea of having to roam around to try and find a familiar face - which he does, because the other alternative is to go home and he’s only been here for the duration of “Talk Dirty” by Jason Derulo and he promised himself he would at least try to have a good time. So he sets off looking for someone, anyone, he knows and finally he finds his friend, Amber.

“Hey!” she smiles when she sees him and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you!” he says back, raising his voice to be heard over the thundering boom of music. 

“When’d you get here?” she asks him.

“Not long ago,” he answers.

Amber shakes her head, “And you already want to go home?” she asks teasingly.

Kendall chuckles a bit. “That obvious?” he asks.

“What you need is to loosen up,” she replies. “C’mon, let’s get some liquor in you.” when Kendall agrees, they turn to head towards the bar when both of them stop in their tracks when they set their sights on the brunette behind the bar serving up drinks to everyone and flashing a Crest toothpaste worthy smile every chance he gets. 

“Wow.” they both utter in unison, because objectively speaking, this man is probably the most attractive human being either of them have either seen.

“I want him for my birthday.” Kendall says, and Amber laughs loudly.

“I want him for _my_ birthday,” she agrees.

“Your birthday isn’t until next month,” Kendall points out with an eye roll.

“Well it’s coming early this year,” she retorts, shrugging a little.

“Sorry darlin,” Kendall looks over to the bartender once more and he smirks. “But he’s gonna be mine.”

“We’ll see about that,” is all Amber replies, and the two of them make their way over to the bar, both of them sitting on a stool of their own and they wait patiently until they catch the bartender’s attention.  
It works not only a few moments later, and he’s making their way over to them. “Well, hello there.” the bartender - who’s donning a name tag that reads ‘James’ - leans against the bar top and smiles at Amber and Kendall. “What can I get you both?”

Amber offers a flirty smile, “Oh, I don’t know,” she says coyly. “How about a six foot tall brunette?”

It’s so ridiculously cheesy that it’s actually hilarious and James laughs as he says, “Actually I’m six foot one.” 

“Oh, just my type.” Kendall says, and James winks at him. 

“So,” he rests his forearms on the bar top and he leans against it, once again flashing them his Crest toothpaste commercial smile. “Are you two -”

“No!” Amber and Kendall both say quickly, shaking their heads and denying any romantic relations between them. “No, we aren’t together,” Amber says, then casually flips her long hair over her shoulders. “And for the record, I am single.”

“As am I,” Kendall says.

James smirks a bit. “As am I.”

“I’m not sure how,” Amber tells him. “I’m sure you’ve got girls leaving you their numbers left and right.”

The brunette chuckles a little. “Well, a few lovely ladies do try and catch my attention,” James admits. “But truth be told, I’m mostly interested in men. Oh,” he turns his attention to a group of people who have occupied the other side of the bar. “Excuse me,” he goes over to them, leaving Kendall and Amber alone for a moment.

Kendall gives Amber a sympathetic look, but she just shakes her head and waves him off. “He’s all yours.” she tells him, then gets up and wanders off, getting lost amidst the massive population of club goers, and Kendall turns back around, awaiting James’ return.

When James turns back around, he notices that Amber has left now, and he smirks at Kendall. “What, did your friend get sick of me?” he asks.

“Maybe you’re too tall for her.” Kendall jokes, and James just laughs, shaking his head a little. “So, it looks like it’s just you and me.”

“Look like it,” James folds his arms on the bartop and he leans against it, as well as leaning closer to Kendall. “So, what’ll it be?” he asks.

Kendall hesitates; for whatever reason, he didn’t think he would get this far, and he definitely didn’t take a moment to figure out what to order. “What do you recommend?” he finally asks James. 

“Well if that isn’t an attempt at a pick up line, I don’t know what is.” James comments.

Kendall rolls his eyes. “Aren’t we vain?” he says. “Thinking I’m trying to use cheesy pick up lines on you.”

“Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but weren’t you the one who said I was just your type?” James asks teasingly. 

Kendall chuckles a bit. “Okay, so maybe I was trying to use cheesy pick up lines on you,” he admits, and James laughs again. “But I really don’t know what to order,” he adds. “Anything special for the birthday boy?”

“Oh, it’s your birthday?” James asks him, and when Kendall nods he says, “Well happy birthday! Here, let me fix you up something special.”

“A six foot one brunette, perhaps?” Kendall asks, and James just shakes his head, laughing to himself as he turns to go make Kendall a drink. 

“Here,” he slides a drink to Kendall, who catches it with ease. “On the house,” James added, walking over to where he’s standing in front of Kendall once again. 

“Wow, really?” Kendall asks, taking a sip of whatever James made for him - he doesn’t know what he’s drinking, but he can’t deny that it tastes good.

“Anything for the birthday boy,” James winks at him again, and Kendall feels like a little school girl, heart pounding and palms sweaty. He’s only just met James and he can’t believe the effect he has on him - it’s unbelievable. 

“It’s Kendall, actually.” he tells James. “But Birthday Boy works too.”

“I like Kendall,” James tells him, and Kendall says back almost immediately, “Kendall likes you,” and it’s so disgustingly cheesy but it makes James laugh, which in turn makes Kendall laugh.

The two of them start to talk and they end up talking for a while, longer than Kendall ever expected to talk to him at all. And he finds that it’s just so easy to talk to James, it’s like James is already inside of his mind and he doesn’t have to struggle to find something or say; everything just flows naturally. Their conversations only comes to a pause when James has to serve someone a drink, but whenever their conversation breaks off, Kendall comes to the conclusion that deciding to go out tonight was the best idea he could’ve made, and meeting James was the best thing to come of this night. 

“So, riddle me this,” he says when James is back in front of him once more. “What are the odds of me getting to see you again?”

“Well, I’ll have you know my shift is just about over,” James tells him. “But I’ll consider sticking around if you’ll dance with me.” 

“Well, don’t I feel honored.” Kendall says sarcastically. 

James rolls his eyes. “Do you want to dance or not, you little shit?” he asks with a laugh.

“You sure know how to charm a guy,” Kendall says as he gets up off the barstool and he follows James, who walks towards the exit of the bar. “Really, you’re quite the panty dropper. I’m amazed you’re still single.”

“You really are a little shit, you know.” James tells him, pushing open the small swinging door as he steps out onto the club floor, and he takes Kendall’s hand in his, leading him onto the dance floor.

The thing is, Kendall can’t dance to save his life, even with James’ hands on his waist trying to guide him to follow his lead. Kendall’s move are awkward and stiff, and James can’t stifle a laugh for long. “What’s so funny?” Kendall asks him, raising his voice to be heard over the loud music.

“You’re a terrible dancer.” James tells him, and Kendall makes a mock offended face. “I feel like you already knew that though.”

“I did.” Kendall admits.

“So, why’d you agree to dance with me if you can’t dance?” James asks.

Kendall just shrugs. “Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you.”

James smirks. “Well, in that case,” his hands are firmly planted on Kendall’s hips and he uses that to his advantage, pulling the blonde boy closer to him and the second their bodies are pressed together, James presses his lips to Kendall’s, kissing him hungrily. If Kendall’s at all taken aback by this, he doesn’t show it, and his hands are resting on James’ shoulder as they make out feverishly, mouths moving in motion and more in tune to the music than Kendall’s horrible dance moves. Kendall nips at James’ bottom lip playfully, and when James digs his nails into Kendall’s skin, the blonde boy bites his lip properly. He can feel James exhale sharply through his nose, and a moment later do their break the kiss, their foreheads resting against one another’s as they stand there a moment, breathing heavily.

Kendall looks into James’ eyes, his pupils dilated, his hazel irises almost completely black now, and he can’t resist himself; he kisses him again, pushing himself closer to James, though they’re already skin to skin right now. Their sweaty bodies moving together as James guides Kendall to follow the beat of the music, neither of them breaking the kiss for a second. It feels as if the world is spinning around them and Kendall feels dizzy in the best way possible; like he’s drunk off of James.

This time when they stop kissing, James leans in so he’s speaking directly in Kendall’s ear. “You wanna get out of here?” 

“Yeah!” Kendall says back without hesitation, and the two of them move to exit the club, James’ hand on Kendall’s waist as he helps guide him off the dance floor and outside. On the way out, Kendall spots Amber dancing with a guy - a very attractive guy - and he smiles a bit. She catches him before he leaves and shoots him a thumbs up, which he quickly reciprocates before he and James are outside.

It’s so much quieter outside, though the hum of the bass can still be heard, though muffled now and Kendall finds that he can actually think. And he takes a moment to wrap his mind around the fact that he’s about to spend his night with James, who is not only clever and sarcastic and endearing in more ways than one, but he’s probably the most attractive person he’s ever met; happy birthday to him. 

“So,” Kendall turns so he’s facing James. “Where do we go from here? Literally, speaking.”

James chuckles a bit; Kendall might be a massive dork, but he’s funny, he’ll give him that. And cute as hell too. “We can go back to my place,” he suggests. “Maybe hang out a bit?”

Kendall raises an eyebrow. “Um, I’m not going to sleep with you.” he says. 

James chuckles. “You must think pretty highly of yourself if you think I want to sleep with you.”

“Don’t bullshit me; you totally did.” Kendall doesn’t miss a beat, and he’s fires back witty comments just as fast as James does, because that’s how they operate. And it’s weird because they really shouldn’t ‘operate’ any certain way quite yet, as they’ve only just met, but they’ve already created a dynamic between the two of them and it’s weird, but it works and Kendall likes that. “Look, I like you, but I’m not sleeping with you. Not tonight, that is.” 

“Not tonight,” James repeats, and there’s that smirk yet again and Kendall just wants to kiss it right off of his face. “So that means there’s going to be a next time?”

“Yeah,” Kendall confirms. “There’ll be a next time.” 

James’ lips twitch into a smile. “So,” he starts. “About tonight then?”

* * *

Ultimately, the two of them do end up back at James’ apartment for the night, a silent agreement between the two of that sex is not going to happen - but that’s not to say that they aren’t going to have some fun. 

The brunette struggles to unlock his front door with Kendall’s lips on his neck, his stubble scratching against James’ skin. Finally, James manages to open his door and the pair of them stumble inside, James turning to face him, pressing his lips to Kendall’s. “You know,” he says between kisses. “The no sex thing was your idea,”

Kendall chuckles a bit. “Right.” he says, and he backs off slightly, not before one last kiss because he’s a stubborn little shit and he always has to have the last word - and the last kiss in this case.

“So, what did you want to do?” James asks him.

Kendall shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. “This’ll sound lame, but I really did like talking to you back at the club,” he says. “I was hoping we could continue that.”

“I’d love to.” James says with a smile, and he gives Kendall another kiss (and another, and another, and another) before he excuses himself to change out of his work attire and tells Kendall he’ll be right back.

Being left alone gives Kendall a chance to look around his apartment. Because in addition to being a stubborn little shit, he’s also a nosey little shit. He rifles through James’ DVD collection, judging his taste in movies - though arguably, it’s not that bad - and then he roams over to where his piano is resting in the corner of the room, lightly pressing down on the keys. His mind wonders to James sitting here playing piano, his hands flying seamlessly over the keys, and he wonders if he’ll be able to convince him to play him a song tonight. After all, it _is_ his birthday. 

“Seriously?” James’ voice cuts into his thoughts and Kendall jumps in surprise, accidentally pressing down on one of the piano keys in the process, and he turns around. James stands before him, arms crossed, a teasing smile on his face, and donning a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants - and Kendall has to force himself to stop staring. “I’ve been gone for five minutes and you’re already looking through my shit?”

“Sorry,” Kendall says sheepishly. 

“Well, you do know there’s only one way to make it up to me, right?” James tells him, and when Kendall asks what, he says, “You have to let me snoop through your shit.” 

The blonde smiles. “I can make that happen.” he says, enthralled by the idea of being able to spend more time with James. This kind of thing is something that only happened in the movies - meeting someone for the first time and already having this insane connection between the two of you, as if you had known each other for years as opposed to hours. 

James takes Kendall’s hand, inviting him to sit down on his couch next to him. “So,” James idly plays with the blonde’s hands as he speaks. “Tell me about yourself - what do you like?” 

Kendall shrugs. “Music, mostly. And whenever I get some free time, I watch a bit of Teen Wolf - you ever seen it?” when James shakes his head ‘no’ Kendall continues, “I didn’t always watch it, in fact I thought season one was a bit campy. But me and Hoechlin - he plays one of the werewolves on the show - used to play paintball together, and when I found out he was on the show, I was curious. Now I’m hooked.”

“Wow, a name dropper,” James says, and Kendall rolls his eyes.

“Shut up,” he laughs. “It’s actually a really good show though, regardless of me knowing one of the main characters. You should watch it sometime.”

“Maybe,” James says. “Only for you though,” he adds after a moment, and Kendall just smiles at him. There aren’t enough words to describe how he feels about James right now; he’s so intrigued by him, captivated if you will. And when they talk together, they don’t just talk, it’s like adding fuel to a fire the way they go back and forth with playful banter, neither of them missing a beat. Kendall can’t remember the last time he met someone where he not only had an instant mutual attraction with, but a mutual instant connection with. It’s kind of magical in a way, the way he and James already have a dynamic together. “What’re you smiling at?” James asks him.

“You,” Kendall says simply, and he leans forward to press a kiss to James’ lips. “Alright, your turn. What do you like?” and that just starts up another conversation like the one they had at the bar, the two of them seemingly never running out of anything to say to each other. They find that they have a lot more in common than they thought they did, and even the things they don’t have in common they find that they can appreciate enough because the other likes it and it’s important to him. Kendall listens as James tells him about himself, and he offers up his own bits of information about his life as well. There’s no awkward silences or even pauses while they chat. Hours pass, both of them losing track of time, and their seemingly neverending conversation only comes to a close as the two of them start to find themselves drifting off to sleep. 

James invites Kendall to stay the night, and he doesn’t think twice about accepting his offer. And as he lies on James’ couch with the brunette’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close enough where James’ heartbeat starts to lull him to sleep, Kendall decides that the best birthday present he could’ve gotten this year was James.

**Author's Note:**

> http://howellsprincess.tumblr.com/commissions  
> :^)


End file.
